Ruffled Feathers
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: The five times when Robin flew, and the one time he was caught. Two and three-shots. Some team bonding, but in later chapters. Chapter three/four: the team is given a day off from training, but that's no excuse to Robin. Let the trolling commence! Chapter 4 now up! Constructive criticism welcome! (Original team, after Artemis joined.) Ideas are welcome as well!
1. The ants go marching

Title: Ruffled Feathers

Summary: The five times Robin flew, and the one time he was caught. First chapter: Joker gets some help from The Light, proving disastrous for the team. Heavy on the dis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (obviously, otherwise Wally wouldn't have died and season 2 would have just been a dream.)

It was a simple enough mission. It wasn't even supposed to really be this complicated, and yet there they were, fighting for their lives, and once again, Robin was left wondering how all of their covert missions turned into, well, this.

Kid Flash was dodging bullets left and right, looking like he might be starting to slow down because of hunger; he hadn't been able to pack food before they all had left that morning. He was doing a good job of trying to blend in with the darkness of midnight, but somehow the henchmen were always getting too close for comfort with the unrelenting shooting into the nearby forest. KF had also been tripping from time to time, just showing everyone how fatigued he really was.

Superboy wasn't doing much better with holding off his own group of henchmen. No matter where he threw his punches, the baddies always seemed to know his next move. He wasn't getting anywhere with his attacks, and his rage looked like it was getting the better of him. Not good.

Artemis had been holding back on her arrows, trying to save them for when they were needed, but even then they were becoming scarce. She had twelve of them left, and her arm was getting a bit tired from having to pull back her bow every time she shot an arrow. Which was more often than she would have wanted to. Now down to ten arrows, she was looking around for a fast and easy escape, though none seemed to be a good route. She, like the others, was surrounded.

Miss Martian looked to be ok, but really she was becoming worn out. With the constant shooting, she couldn't stay hidden without becoming distracted trying to dodge through the bullets. On top of that, no matter how many guys she took out, more kept coming in to replace them. It was like they knew she couldn't hold up much longer, because now they were making sure she couldn't go anywhere. She was surrounded, and she couldn't do anything about it. Not even fly up, for now they were somehow shooting fire arrows near her, which was weakening her increasingly. Besides, even if she could get away, there was no chance in leaving her friends behind.

Aqualad hadn't been too bad to start off, using his water-bearers to take the shape of any weapon he needed. Now, however, he was getting tired. The magic he used didn't take much of his energy, but that wasn't saying it never took any energy. That, combined with him throwing his weapons where they were needed, was beginning to wear him down. And now the enemies were closing in from all sides. This could not be good.

Robin was doing well in fighting, but even he had begun to show the signs of exhaustion. He was doing not as many flips as before, and was focusing on dodging the very sharp weapon thrown his way. He, unlike the others, wasn't fighting off the multitude of henchmen. No, this villain had made it clear that Robin was all his. After all, it _was_ his villain. But something wasn't right. Something was a little off on how organized all of these people were. And it was starting to get a little weird.

_Guys, can any of you get away?_ He said through the mental link, silently thanking Megan for being able to keep it open.

_No, it appears we have been set up. I am surrounded, as is the rest of the team. _Kaldur informed him.

_Yeah, man, if I could find a way to run and contact the Justice League, believe me, I would. It looks like these nutjobs planned this entire thing out _Wally told them.

_And I am sooo not liking these clown masks. Yeesh! _Artemis added.

_How do they keep dodging my attacks!? No matter where I try to hit, they always move before can actually land the punch! Superboy practically growled._

_Um, guys? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this link up. It's getting a little hard to even float right now. _Megan said.

_Ok, just whatever you do try not to get captured. There's no telling what he might do._ Robin said. And that was when everything went even more downhill.

_**~Earlier that day~**_

"Wally, what are you doing?"

"Eating. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being a pig. Now could you stop making airplane noises when you stuff the food into that black hole you call a mouth? It's really starting to get on my nerves. You know what? While you're at it, try to STOP TALKING FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES."

"But then you would miss the melodious sound of my voice! Wouldn't want to upset you." Wally said with a wink. "And fine, no more airplane noises."

"Well, at least you know how to actually ACT your age." Artemis said while rolling her eyes.

Wally then proceeded to make train whistle sounds, complete with a, 'chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga woot woot!'

"Ugh! You are impossible, you know that? Fine, I'm eating my waffles in the living room with Megan and Conner. Much less annoying." She said, glaring at Wally while walking out of the kitchen, plate in her hands.

Wally, who was sitting at the table across from an empty chair previously occupied by Artemis, looked at his best friend, (Who was sitting on the counter) matching his glare. Finally he gave up saying, "Oh come on! You know no one can match a Bat-Glare! Not even a mini one!"

"That's the point." Returned Robin, a small smile on his face from his victorious glare. Batman would be proud.

"Hey, in my defense, it was very funny." Wally said.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"In my other defense, that wasn't a good defense."

"Noted."

Wally decided to change the subject. "So, where's Bats at? Didn't he say he had a new mission for us today? Or was that supposed to be next week?"

Robin dropped the smile, becoming serious for a moment to answer. "No, it's today, Bats is just getting everything all sorted out to see everything we might go up against." He then smirked, saying, "You know, in case it might be a little too whelming."

As if on cue, Batman's voice came over the hidden speakers in the cave. "Team, report to the mission room for debriefing."

"Man, is he always so serious? How do you live with the guy?" Wally asked while eyeing the rest of his waffles sadly, knowing he wouldn't have time to eat the rest.

Robin just laughed, taking away Wally's plate of food, giving it to Wolf before he could even protest. Then he laughed again at seeing Wally's face, staring openmouthed at his used-to-be-breakfast.

"Come on we'll be late if we don't go now!" He said, then ran towards the meeting place, cackling on the way there in a way that made it echo around the mountain.

When everyone got there, Batman began. "We have reason to believe that someone has been using a type of poison to make people do what they want. The poison is administrated through a liquid, having to be consumed before taking full effect on the victim. Few victims have been found, and those found were people who worked somewhere important. One found was a banker, who we guess may have been used to steal money from the bank. Your mission is covert only. I would look into it myself, but the Riddler and the terror twins have escaped Arkham Prison, and need to be tracked down immediately. I've sent the coordinates to Robin now. Get into your outfits and go as soon as you all can. I'm still not clear on who you will be fighting if it comes down to it, but hopefully you will not need to engage at all."

Everyone nodded and left to go get changed into their hero getups.

Inside the Bioship, everyone was staying quiet as usual, with a few jokes or comments thrown out once in a while. Finally, Megan announced that they were ten minutes to arrival. The team stayed quiet for the rest of the time, the silence was only broken when Robin reminded everyone to stay hidden, and that any contact with the League would not get through, because of the place being in a dead-zone.

One by one, they all jumped out in to the open, after turning on the new stealth-tech made into their suits.

_Meg'ann, link us up._ Kaldur instructed.

_Everyone online? _Megan asked. She didn't really need to ask, but after doing it the first time, it had become a sort of 'tradition' or 'good luck saying.'

After hearing a yes, yep, yup, grunt, and a you know it, beautiful, they all split up into pairs. Superboy and Megan, Artimis and Kaldur, and Kid Flash and Robin were the usual pairs, and it stayed the same most of the time, besides when something else came up that called for a new pair or a mix-up.

They all went three different directions, keeping in contact through the mind link. Which is a good thing but also a bad thing, especially when there's a very bored speedster in the company. Three Barney songs, four SpongeBob songs, and five very annoyed teammates later, Superboy let everyone know he had heard men faintly talking about a 'package' arriving soon.

_Everyone, go to Megan and Superboy's position as soon as you can. Try to not be seen._ said Kaldur over the mind link.

_Got it. Rob and I will get there in a few minutes. _Wally assured.

That's where it all went wrong.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Kid Flash who alerted them. It was Artemis. Complete accident, it wouldn't have even mattered if the men hadn't looked into it. All she did was take a step, right onto a dry twig. When KF and Robin got there, it was a battlefield. The bad guys had all come out of the surrounding buildings at hearing gunshots. They almost resembled ants coming out of a nest after being poked with a stick. Within minutes, they were surrounded. Within hours, they had no chance of escape.

And the queen ant? (Well, it would be more of a king ant but they die so… never mind. Irrelevant.)

None other than the Joker. Who seemed very happy to see the young heroes.

**Ok, so that's my first story! I really hope you all like it! I'm going to split each chapter into two chapters, so you have something to (hopefully) look forward to! I'm not really sure where Kaldur was at breakfast, so just imagine he was swimming or something. So, yeah, I'm also trying to work on writing settings better, because as you can see, I'm not too good at it right now. the setting is supposed to be like bunch of warehouses surrounded by a forest in a kind-of-but-not-really valley. That's about it, review please! I'm not completely sure on when I will update again, it might be around a few days or a couple weeks. but I will update as soon as I can. still review, because if you don't, I wont know how many people read my story. Until next time! -Agent Ladybug Over and Out!**


	2. Wonder Bread

Ruffled Feathers Chapter 2: **AN/ thank you those who followed my story! Shout out to them: BATMANMELTSI, Dawn-the-Dragon, Lil'LordBrat, and Akari Tatsumi! This chapter will have multiple POVs, mostly Robin because this story is kinda about him. Also, in case anyone was wondering, no, I don't hate Artemis, I just pretty much picked randomly between her, Kaldur, and Conner because SOMEBODY had to alert them, otherwise this wouldn't be much of a story. Now enough of my pointless ramblings, and ONWARDS!**

_None other than the Joker. Who seemed very happy to see the young heroes._

There seemed to be hundreds of henchmen, all wearing what looked like clown masks. Most of the masks seemed different, some scary with white faces and crazy eyes complete with what was supposed to be blood stains lining the mouth. Others looked like they might have been normal clowns from a circus, with red noses and sad faces printed on the mask.

None of it was real of course; as the team learned soon enough after Superboy hit one in the face (on accident he had told them through the mind link, saying he was aiming for the guys chest. This was returned with a sarcastic 'riiight' from Wally.) The mask had come flying off, revealing an ordinary person. At least, he would have been ordinary, if it wasn't for the gun in his hand.

The first thing Robin saw when he finally came out from the trees was what could only be described as (in Wally's words) "A freaking battlefield."

Artemis was back flipping over a bunch of people, reloading her bow halfway, then shooting it, trapping some of the enemy in high-density polyurethane foam. But somehow, more just kept on coming. He knew she would be able to fight them off for a while, but not forever. No one, not even the big bad Bats, could fight forever.

Megan wasn't doing too bad, using her telekinesis to lift the weapons from their hands, and going camouflage every once in a while to move on to another group. Despite her efforts though, the men were getting more guns from somewhere, a few of them passing them out. And now, with the constant barrage of bullets she had to dodge, her mind was occupied with not being hit and it looked like it was getting harder to stay in camo mode.

Kaldur seemed to be doing well, showing no signs of tiring as of yet. Robin could tell he would need help soon though, because he was starting to get whelmed. Not in the happy way either. The clown impersonators were starting to try and surround him.

As Robin looked around while running into the chaos, he saw that they all were starting to be surrounded as well. He couldn't see Superboy from where he was at, but he could hear the angry shouts that could only be his. KF had run into the chaos, reacting immediately and trying to get to one of the others to help out. He had been held up by his own group of baddies though, and was zipping around to cannonball and occasionally taking away the weapons being used against him.

_Guys, they look like they're all organized or something, like they were expecting us! _Artemis exclaimed.

_Yeah, I think we all sorta see that now! _Wally deadpanned, just barely missing the bullets coming his way.

_Robin, I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have no one coming after you. Do you know why? _Kaldur asked, sounding concerned.

_No, I'm really not- _He cut himself off. He knew why now. Looking straight ahead, he saw the Joker. And he had an exceptionally sharp switchblade with him.

_Robin? Are you ok? _Megan asked, wondering what made him stop in the middle of his sentence.

_Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Might be a little busy though, so don't be scared if I don't say anything for a while. I'll be otherwise occupied. _The others could practically hear his smirk at saying that last part.

_Same here. _Suberboy grunted.

"Well, little bird, how nice to see you finally decided to drop in and say hi to your Uncle J. I was beginning to wonder when I would see you again, seems like you've been hanging out the Wonder Brats a whole lot lately!" With that, the Joker laughed (if you could call it that) and lunged at him with the knife.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, I just like my version of fun better than yours, you know, without trying to fight for my life." He replied, flipping away from the pointy object coming his way.

"Oh, well that's no fun." Joker said, waving his hand dismissively. "You know, little bird, with all this time spent away from each other, we haven't played any _games_ in such a long time!"

"Gee, I wonder why…" Robin mumbled.

"so that's why they call you Wonder Boy!"

"It's Boy Wonder. Not Wonder Boy. That sounds like Wonder Bread." _So this is how KF feels when someone gets his name wrong, _Thought Robin as he flipped over the Joker, placing his hands on his shoulders and using the momentum to flip upwards again, landing only when his foot collided with Jokers jaw.

Joker stumbled back a bit, holding his chin in slight pain. He then lashed out again, this time making a small cut on Robin's leg. Not enough to make him stop flipping and jumping around, but enough to hurt.

After about half an hour of this fighting, (which was the third longest fight he ever had) Joker was starting to get impatient. He had been able to get quite a few good cuts on Robin, but he himself had been hit by a foot or a fist much too many times for his liking.

Robin, on the other hand, was starting to wear down, but refused to show it. He would not give Joker the satisfaction. Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew his teammates would need to get out of here soon; the link had been shut down a little while ago, making it next to impossible to get their attention.

"Come on, bird boy, why do you always have to take away the fun in fighting?" The Joker asked, pouting.

Robin made a face to look like he was thinking hard about it, then said, "Hmmm, I don't know… maybe it has to do with the fact that YOU ARE A CRAZY MANIAC!" This was all part of the plan; he just needed Joker distracted for one second in order for it to work.

The Joker looked around comically, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He turned around for a second, and when he turned back, Robin was gone. The only sign of him being a cackle that echoed around.

Suddenly, one of the warehouses exploded. And then another. And another. With everyone distracted, the team finally had a small advantage. They broke through a side of the surrounding 'circle' and ran for the forest after deciding they couldn't fight them all off.

Then, the rest of the buildings blew up, an amplified cackle sounding just before the explosions had everyone running.

They all stopped to catch their breath at the tree line, leaning up against the tree closest to them.

"Ok, I'm a little scared to ask, but what just happened?" Wally asked while making hand gestures for dramatic effect.

"'What just happened' was that I blew up their base with my own little bombs. The laugh was a nice touch, don't you think?"

"What!?" Megan, Artemis, and KF all said at the same time.

Robin smirked, and started again, talking slowly. "I. blew up. Their. Base. With. Bombs."

"Wha- How!?" Kid Flash was the only one not gaping back at the wreckage.

"Well, you get a bomb, or maybe a few, and you blow them up. Not that hard to do. And don't worry, nobody was inside, and no one was close enough to the blast to be seriously hurt. I made sure."

The others visibly relaxed a bit at hearing this news.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm hungry. Anyone else? Besides Kid Mouth." Robin said, seeing Wally about to say something.

"Wait, where'd the Joker go? Wasn't he around here somewhere?" Artemis asked while looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah he _was,_ but not anymore." Robin answered.

"You let him get away?" asked Superboy, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, but I guess you could say he's a little 'tied up at the moment.' Trust me; he won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He said, smiling.

_**Meanwhile, about 20 yards away…**_

The Joker was tied up, hanging by the rope tied around his arms that were keeping them glued to his side. For some reason, he was also laughing manically. That reason was then shown when he began talking to himself. At least, it would have looked that way to anybody who didn't see the earpiece he was talking into.

"Yes, yes. It was almost a success, but the Boy Blunder just HAD to go and ruin the plans. We were _so close_." He growled. "I'll see you when I get out of Arkham again, which should be in a couple weeks." He then listened to whoever was on the other end, and spoke again. "Oh, yes. The Light's plan worked absolutely wonderfully. I can't wait to use it again."

**AN/ Okey dokey, that's the end of the first chapter! The second should be out soon, but if anyone has any requests, just review, PM me, or whatever. Send a homing pigeon if you want. Also, I would be doing mail here, but I got no reviews. ****Needless to say, I was pretty sad. Hopefully this chapter is a bit better, and I would love to have villain requests! Poison Ivy will be in one, but I will need more! Not all of this is planned out quite yet. I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit longer, but this is my first story, so I don't even know what to expect. Next chapter will probably be Robin with his ninja stuff, freaking the team out. Or it might be another villain. I'm not sure yet, it might be something completely different. So, that's about it, please review this time! **


	3. A Trolling We Will Go

**Hiya I'm baaaack! Never thought I'd be one to delay updating, so sorry about that. I have no excuse other than my summer has been crazy, and life goes on. So! Onto the shoutout thank-you thingamajiggers! People from the first chapter who faved/followed are still: ****BATMANMELTSI, Dawn-the-Dragon, Lil'LordBrat, and Akari Tatsumi! The people who favorited while I was… away… are: PandaTurtle, Queen Sound, i'm-the-one-and-only-girl. The people who followed are: .Soul, DemonessOfDepartingSorrows, Mysty Star, Queen Sound, RobinLover321, XxFlickerxX, and werekit. Thanks guys! Rest of note is at the end of the story! (Please enjoy!)**

** Disclaimer: nope, I own nothing. Obviously.**

It was a normal summer day for the team. Training had been cancelled five minutes after it started, resulting in a laid-back day for everyone. Megan was making cookies in the kitchen because she had only recently discovered "snickerdoodles," and she was determined to get the recipe right.

Conner was in the living room watching static on the TV, Wolf lying down nearby. No one really got why he insisted on not turning on the television, but they left him alone with it. After all, everyone has their quirks.

Artemis was cleaning and restringing her bow in the training room, having finished cleaning her arrows already. She was listening to music on her iPod with the earphones in, but it was playing much too loudly because you could still hear the music from standing a few feet away.

Wally was hanging out in the kitchen with Megan, eating an entire large pepperoni pizza. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed to be around people most of the time. It was just the speedster way of life.

Kaldur was currently in the mountains' pool, glad they had installed one just for him. It was like a little piece of his home, but without the sea creatures and exotic plants.

Robin, unlike the others, wasn't too happy that the training session had been cancelled. So, he had decided to make an unannounced session of his own. After sneaking through the halls, he finally came upon the room with all of the electrical controls. Cackling to himself, he hit the switch to all power in the mountain.

_ Thank goodness none of the League is here, _He thought. _Batman would be a mix between proud and mad._

Smirking, he turned around and used his grapple to get into the air vents. After all, he wasn't going to let his team slack off. Not today. And besides, he had been just itching to mess with his friends.

_Let the trolling commence. _He thought, smiling somewhat evilly.

Upstairs, the team was freaking out. Ok, not really freaking out as in screaming their heads off, but freaked out as in they all met in the TV room to try and figure out what was going on with the power. There was a backup switch, but it was all the way on the other side of the mountain, and Wally was almost vibrating on the spot as it was. He hated the dark, ever since he had been little (well, litterer…) and still couldn't seem to be able to get over his fear.

In fact, almost the entire team was scared, apart from Kaldur who was trying to keep up his leader image, and Conner who just wasn't scared to begin with.

"What's wrong, Kid Flop, scared of the dark?" Artemis taunted.

"Nope, just thought I saw a monster. Turns out it was you." He replied. This was one of the many perks of being a speedster. He could just imagine himself on a playing card with 'able to think of witty comebacks in under a second' as one of his strengths.

"Ugh! Grow up, will you?!" Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a sign of defeat." Wally declared, smiling at his small victory.

"Back to the matter at hand, why is the power shut off?" Kaldur asked, finally getting the attention of his teammates. It was hard work being leader, but nice too.

"I don't know, one minute everything's going fine-"

"Apart from being boring…" Wally put in.

"And the next thing I know, my cookie mixer shuts off and so do all the lights." Megan finished, used to the small interruptions from Wally by now.

"Where's Robin?" Superboy asked, saying something for the first time since everyone came in.

"Yeah, where is that little troll? I'm willing to bet he's the one behind this…" Artemis said suspiciously.

"Oh, Rob left to go back to Gotham. He told me to tell you guys, but I kinda forgot." KF told them, smiling somewhat sheepishly at his forgetfulness.

"Ok, then who is doing this?! That's it. I'm leaving. I'll see you all later." And with that, Artemis walked out of the room.

A few minutes later while everyone was discussing a way to get the power back on, they heard a frustrated yell that could only be Artemis. She stormed back into the room a sat down with in a huff.

"Uh, Arty? You doing alright?" Wally was sure to try and not provoke her at the moment, seeing as she was about ready to kill someone if they even tried crossing her path.

"I'm fine. Actually, no, I'm not, because all of the zeta beams are down, so I can't get out of here."

"Why don't you just go out the mountain's front or back door?" Megan said in her usual chipper voice.

"Yes, are the doors locked there as well?" Kaldur was beginning to worry. If they couldn't get out, the League might think they were just playing a prank of some sort.

"If they are locked, I could always bust them down." Conner grunted.

"So it's settled. We should split up, in case one of the doors is locked. Meet back here afterwards as soon as you find out. Megan, Conner, and I will go to the front door, and Artemis and Wally will go to the back door. Remember to come back here as soon as you find out if they are open." Kaldur wasn't too sure about the groups, but it was all they had for the day.

The two parties set out in opposite directions. Artemis and Wally would walk through the long hallway, then into the training room, turn, go down another hallway, then go through the mission room, and finally reach the back door at the end of another long hallway. Megan, Conner, and Kaldur would go through the kitchen, to a long hallway, then into the garage, through a different long hallway, turn down another hallway that had all of their rooms, go into the front room, then make their way down a short hallway that leads straight to the front door.

And Robin knew it all by heart. There were many times where he would get bored and explore the big mountain, and that's how he found out about the switch to the electricity. Of course, he downloaded it to the hologram computer on his glove, just to make it all more interesting.

He was also tracking their heat signatures, so he would know exactly where they are at all times. Checking Wally and Artemis's, he saw they were next to the big windows in the first hallway.

With a flick of his wrist, (and an evil chuckle) the window protectors slammed down with a boom. Nothing could get through that, not even Superboy. Doing the same for the rest of the mountain, he looked back and saw all of them running to their next upcoming room. The training room would be fun, but he had something special in mind for the garage. As soon as he hacked it, of course.

When the window protectors banged shut, Wally was a little frightened. Ok, so MAYBE that was an understatement. He was absolutely _terrified_. He had seen movies about haunted houses and ghosts killing off a group of friends one-by-one, but he never expected it to happen to him! He wasn't even sure if he believed in ghosts in the first place! He was already on edge about the lights going out, but when there was a loud noise followed by complete darkness, he jumped. About three feet in the air. Into Artemis's arms.

"What are you doing!? This isn't Scooby-Doo! And there's nothing to be afraid of, the power-outage must've just… turned the window protectors' holding clasps off! See? Nothing to be afraid of…" Wally could tell Artemis wasn't trying to comfort him though. She was trying to reassure herself.

"Oh, yeah, like you've never seen a horror movie before. The group splits up, and then they start to disappear one-by-one. And I'm first!" Wally exclaimed after nearly super-speeding out of her arms.

"Really? And what makes you say that?" Artemis had seen a horror movie before, in fact, she used to watch them all the time when she was a little younger, and knew exactly what Wally was saying. But she couldn't show him she was scared. She had to stay professional.

Wally stared at her with big eyes before waving his arms around while saying, "ARE YOU KIDDING!? The funny guy always goes first!" By this time he was pacing around nervously. "Then the one who acts as leader, then the buff work-out guy, then the emotional one, and finally the last one is left all alone with no way to get out. That's when the movie ends, usually with the last guy staring at some un-seen monster and screaming. But now, this 'movie' can't end! We're trapped with no way to escape!"

"Not yet. We still have to see if the back door is locked, then we can panic. But for now, at least _try_ to stay under control." She was thinking of ways they could get there faster, without having him run into walls in this darkness. "Ok, so here's how we're going to do this. You are going to run at a normal speed next to me. That way, you won't be able to disappear since I'll be right by you. You have your goggles, right?" Artemis wasn't really used to taking the whole 'leader' position, but she would be able to do it if it was temporary. At least while Kaldur wasn't around to do it.

Pulling out his goggles, he said, "Yep. I never go anywhere without 'em."

"Good. Turn them on to the night vision mode, and let me know when we hit the training room. And don't worry, I'll use my arrows on any _ghosts_ we might encounter." She added sarcastically to try and lighten the mood.

"Hardy-har-har. I doubt you'll be laughing when we actually _do_ encounter one." He said as he put on his goggles and turned them to night vision. They could barely see each other before, but now he could see everything just fine, even if they did have a green tint to them. He grabbed her hand, and seeing her 'are-you-kidding-me-did-you-really-just-do-that' face, he said, "Just as a safety measure. Wouldn't want me disappearing, now would we?" after flashing her his trademark Wally smile, they set off to a normal run towards the training room. (That was seriously no pun intended. I caught that after re-reading it.)

Over on the other side of the mountain, when the windows slammed, none of them reacted like Wally did. Megan yelped and turned invisible, Kaldur took out his water-bearers, and Conner got into a fighting stance before he tried pounding the place where only glass had been before.

Giving a frustrated yell, he stopped and asked nobody in particular, "Why isn't this working!? It should have broken by now!" He hit it one last time.

Megan, who had come out of hiding, tried giving a good answer. "Well, this _is_ where the League used to stay, so they probably installed some pretty heavy security in case of a large attack. Though some light would be nice…"

On saying that, Kaldur lit up his water-bearers so they could actually see each other. "This doesn't make sense though. If the power was out, how did these close? Surely there has to be some explanation."

"Maybe the power outage triggered something? Or maybe…" Megan then floated down to the ground, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" asked Conner.

"Well, about a week ago, Wally came here with a movie and said his TV wasn't working at his house, and he had rented a movie to watch. I made popcorn, and Artemis joined us a little later. At first it was a nice movie, a group of people went out for the weekend at a cabin, but then they started vanishing one at a time. It was very scary. Artemis assured me it wasn't real, but still…" She started glancing around nervously, even though it was too dark to see anything.

"Don't worry. I doubt that will happen. If you would like to hurry up though, we can." Kaldur had seen movies like that, and they usually had something to do with Wally making him. It was before Megan and Conner had shown up, but it appeared he had shown the movies to her as well.

"Yeah, I watched a movie like that with Wally and Robin a few weeks ago." Conner said. To him, it wasn't that scary, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable.

"So… we can hurry up now, right?" Megan was getting a little fidgety, and it was clear she wanted to go as soon as possible. Which, she did want to go soon, the hallway they were in almost felt suffocating without light. She was ready to get into the garage where it was less stuffy.

"We might even be able to open the bay doors when we get to the garage." Superboy pointed out.

Just then, the fire alarm started going haywire. They all looked at each other, and ran. A few seconds later, the alarm stopped, but they didn't. After rounding a corner, they were in the garage. Then the door closed, and made a sound like it bolted itself shut. The door opposite them, their only other exit, slammed shut as well. The lights flickered on and off, and the voice that announced the bay doors started talking, mainly saying how the bay doors were open, over and over again. But the doors never opened. Suddenly, it all shut down, the only sound being Superboy's motorcycle, which was now coming towards them at top speeds.

And again, they ran.

Robin was having fun with this. He had four different angles of the cameras to watch it all, too. It had taken him a while, but he had finally figured out how to control Supy's bike with his wrist computer like a video game. It was almost comical the way they all ran around. He wouldn't hurt them, of course, he was just doing it to get them to train. Involuntarily. With a motorcycle chasing them. And it was pretty funny to mess with his teammates.

A thought came to his head that almost made him laugh his signature cackle, but he couldn't laugh, not with Supy so close. So, he just went with the idea while desperately trying to NOT laugh. As the old funny classical music started playing, it was almost too much for him. Almost.

_These guys look like they've got it handled. Might as well go see how the other guys are doing… _As much as Robin would have loved to see how this was all played out, he had different group to mess with as well. And KF had given him the _perfect _idea on how to do it.

**Alrighty guys that's not it; there shall be another chapter on it! But it will definitely be a while. I have camp for a week, then I go to Texas to see my dad the day after I get back for another week and a half. So, that's all I have to say, but NOW I have AWESOME NEWS. Awesome to me anyways. I GOT 3 REVIEWS. I JUST ABOUT PEED MYSELF. I WAS THAT EXCITED. I never really understood why the writers on here love the reviews so much till I got them! I was soooooooooooooooo happy! Now I can actually do mail! **

**XxFlickerxX: thank you sooo much for reviewing! Here's a good chapter for you! At least I hope it's good…**

**Queen Sound: thank you! I try to make it good! **

_**Guest**_**: (you know who you are) thank you soooo much for the long review! After this I'm hoping to do another villain chapter, but unfortunately, I know nothing of Catwoman. I'll try to see if I can watch the movie and actually remember it this time. That may be a different story for another time. Also thanks for the long review! (Love those!) **

**That's it for me! Again, it might be another month before I update, sorry I took so long to update this time. My summers are crazy. See ya next time and thanks for the support! Please please please please review! It would make my month if you did! **

**Agent Ladybug Over and Out! **


	4. Ducks in the living room

**Hey everyone! I have returned! And guess what I have… INSPIRATION! I went to visit my dad, as you know, and we went to this garden/theme park place, so now I think I'm going to write a pirate AU. And something about being lost in the rainforest. And then another couple villain stories. Which reminds me, a BIG shout out to my buddies KaliannaErebos, who gave me wonderful villain ideas and writes an awesome Spitfire fanfic, and Violently Red, who is great at having conversations with and writes an awesome Wally story! Now, onto other things! New awesome peeps that followed are: A Small Voice, Willow D'Forest, Spootly, Redhead98, and ZombiePandaPirateFrog! New awesome peeps that favorited are: PuppyProngs, Soundtrack-Fanatic, Violently Red,** **SlytherinORGriffondor, and Shadow of the Moon555! Thanks guys! Now, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and this bowl of cereal.**

Wally and Artemis were making good time with her plan. In fact, they made it to the training room right after the fire alarm stopped beeping like a maniac. Partly because Wally picked her up and ran her there as fast as he could. Speedsters were automatically claustrophobic, and this house of horror was certainly _not_ helping him deal with the small hallway.

He ran into the training room, practically threw Artemis away from him, turned around and slammed the door.

"Seriously, Baywatch?! What was that for! I promise you there is absolutely _no _monster chasing us." Getting up she continued, "Ok, so now all we have to do is find the other door in the dark, while avoiding the training exercises and then we find the backdoor. Should be simple enough."

"Yeah, as if all of that is 'simple.' You seem to be forgetting all the OTHER rooms we have to go through, not to mention the rest of those small and cramped hallways!" He waved his arms for dramatic effect on the word 'other.'

Through all of this, neither of them seemed to hear the cackle coming from above. Or hear the old training robots power up. Robin smiled. This was going to be fun.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

To say the motorcycle was hard to take down was an understatement. You would think it to be somewhat easy, with it being a machine against three superpowered teens. But for starters, this was Supys bike, and he was getting close to finishing fixing it up.

Aqualad didn't want to destroy his friend's property, and Megan didn't want to either. So, at first they just dodged and hoped the bike would power down on its own. But when that circus tune came on, Superboy decided enough was enough.

That bike wove out of the way of every hit thrown at it. Supy's punches: into a wall. Aqualad's water bearers, slammed on the floor. Even Megan couldn't throw anything at it that would make the bike slowdown in the slightest.

"Megan, Conner, try to surround it on either side while I get it from behind!" The sounds of the motorcycle were making things hard to hear, but the two nodded their heads and moved in.

Finally, it stopped moving just before Aqualad hit it, and the door opened simultaneously.

"Well. Now that that's over, who's up for leaving?" Megan was slightly spooked from all of the strange things going on.

Kaldur nodded in agreement. "Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we find a way out."

From above in the vents, Robin just had to smile at the irony.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"KF! There's another behind you! Duck!"

"Where! I lost that little guy a month ago in the living room!"

"No! I mean get down!"

"This is no time for sitting! We have robots fighting us!"

"Just! Move!"

"Fine! But first hold on there's a bot behind me I have to dismantle!"

"What's that about a mantle!? The mountain doesn't have a fire place!"

"Fire!? Where!?"

This had been going on ever since the training robots came out of the storage closet. Neither hero could hear the other because of the noise they made. The result, something Robin recorded for YouTube later.

There was only one robot left, but it might as well have been ten with all of the noise it made. Picture an airplane. Now picture it in a cave where sound seems to be amplified by 100. That's about how loud it was.

"Artemis! Do you want to take this one!?"

"Why would I take it!? Souvenirs are your kind of thing!"

"What!? No, I meant take it down!"

"What about down!? There's just a basement if we go down!"

"Why would you go into the basement! We have a mission, remember!?"

"You forgot what our mission was!?"

"You forgot about the mission!?"

The robot then was about to hit Wally, but Artemis shot it with an expert aim.

Though the sound stopped, the ringing in their ears didn't. When it finally cleared up, the door creaked open on the opposite side, leading to the hallway that would take them to the mission room. And then the lights went out for the second time that day.

"Well, isn't this great. Just great. I finally get my vision back, and now it's gone again."

Artemis rolled her eyes. Was there any time where the speedster wasn't complaining?

"Just put your goggles back on! They were over there on the table last I saw them." She pointed in the general direction.

"I can't _see_ the table. And besides, you never know what's hiding in the dark."

"You've got to be kidding me. Just go get them! There's no such thing as ghosts! There is a perfectly logical explanation to all of this."

"Just keep telling yourself that. Now where was that table…?" following that sentence was a loud crash, what Artemis assumed was Wally hitting his foot on some empty cans.

"Way to go, Kid Klutz." She smirked.

But there was no smart mouth reply. This got her worried. Wally would never pass up the chance to give a comeback, even if it wasn't a good one.

"Wally?" Artemis made her way slowly over to the spot where his goggles were at. She found the goggles, but no Wally.

Her partner was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, up above a confused and slightly freaked out Artemis, Wally was trying to get the hand away from his mouth keeping him from screaming. Once he succeeded, he turned around as fast as he could in the smallish air vent to find… his best friend smiling slyly below at Artemis, who was still calling Wally's name.

"Dude!" The perplexed speedster wanted an explanation.

"KF! Keep your voice down! You _want _Supy to hear?" Whisper shouting was as loud as they could be without alerting someone to their presence.

"Well _sorry_ if I didn't know! I'm also _sorry _I didn't know you were going to _kidnap me!_" Wally had gotten on to Robin before for kidnapping Red Arrow and him for a day out somewhere. Sure, it was fun, but a little warning was always nice. At least this time Robin hadn't drugged him. "Seriously dude! Give me a heads up before you decide to make me go MIA. I was actually worried there for a second!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Robin put a hand out as if to quiet him. "Buuuuut… we _are_ messing with Arty, so are you in?"

"Seriously. You actually had to _ask _me if I wanted to mess with her. I thought you were my best friend! You should know that would be a definite yes!"

Robin chuckled. "Alrighty then. Off to scare the rest of the team? They're on their way to the hallway with our rooms, and I have basically the control to everything in the mountain with this computer on my wrist."

Evil smiles spread across both of their faces.

"Sounds like fun."

**Heh, heh… sorry I took so long to update… like a month… it's just been crazy here. That's a bad excuse, but it's all I got. Bad chapter too, really short. Thank you all anyway for reading! I love the support! Now… MAIL TIME!**

**Violently Red: THANK YOU FER EVERY SINGLE FREAKING AWESOME MESSAGE YA SENT ME! And thanks soooo much for reviewing every chapter!**

**XxFlickerxX: I try! Thanks for supporting and reviewing! He is isn't he… lol**

**Queen Sound: Haha yeah I try to make em funny! And thanks it was a good trip!**

_**Guest**_**: Heh heh, yeah sorry, here's a kinda ok chapter for you! Next one will be the last for this short story! Promise!**

**And yes, I reviewed my own story. Hope it's a little bit of help!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it! Promise! Sorry this one is so short, I just haven't had the time I guess. Also… Huge shoutout to mai budday ReadWithYourEyesClosed! She is writing DF and ROTG stories if anyone wants to read them! (Tell her happy late birthday if you get the chance ; ) )**

**Now. REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND ROBIN REVIEW! **


End file.
